Brewster Hill, Connecticut
| image_caption = Town Square in 2014 | image_flag = Brewster Hill fLAG.png | image_symbol = Seal.png | nickname = Brews Hill | motto = Smile and be happy, we make everyone feel welcome. | image_map = Brewster_Map.png | map_alt = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = | established_title = Eg. Settled | established_date = | established_title1 = Eg. Incorporated | established_date1 = | established_title2 = Officially-Founded | established_date2 = 1795 | established_title3 = Land Found | established_date3 = 1789 | extinct_date = Never Closed | extinct_title = Extinct | founder = Julian Brewster | named_for = | government_type = Aristocracy | leader_title1 = Original Leader(s) | leader_name1 = Julian Brewster (Original leader) | leader_title2 = Co-Founder | leader_name2 = Isabelle Brewster | area_total = 13.9 sq mi (35.9 km2) | area_land = 13.8 sq mi (35.6 km2) | area_water = 0.1 sq mi (0.3 km2) | elevation = 741 ft (226 m) | population_density = 970/sq mi (370/km2) | demonym = | timezone = Eastern (EST) (UTC-5) | timezone_dst = | postal_code = 30014-30016 | area_code = 470/678/770 | footnotes = |image = Brewster Hill Town Square.jpg |image_symbol_type = Seal |map_alt_caption = Map }} Brewster Hill 'is a town in New Haven County, Connecticut , United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, it had a population of 18,399. About Brewster Hill is a small and farming town, with big houses, nice and kind people and a big community filled with life. 'History -- Myths and Legends '--' Growing Population --- Locations Known Locations *'Town Hall' - The town hall (also named The Brewster Hall) was one of the main parts of the community of Brewster Hill. **Today it is used as a conference building for the present mayor. **It also holds files to every resident of Brewster Hill, old and present. *'Brewster Hill House - '''The house is the main part of the town's community property inside Brewster Hill. It was the original home to Julian Brewster and his sister Isabelle Brewster; the last and only existing family members of ''The Brewster Family' in the 1800s. It is now opened as a museum for visitors and residents of Brewster Hill. **The house was built in 1799, years after the founding of the town. **It is owned by Vincent Brewster, one of the descendent' of the historic Brewster Family. *'The Brewster Church -' The Church is were Brewster Hill's residents all gather for a mass or celebration. Most of Brewster Hill's community come on their own to gather their thoughts and pray to god also their loved ones. It's open daily and never closed. **Like most of the town's common and old buildings/houses it's named after the town/founder Julian Brewster. **The Church was built as soon as the land was commissioned in 1792. *'The Founding Mansion - '''The founding house is a big part of the community, it was co-owned by Benjamin Brewster, Julian and Isabelle's brother, in 1799. The Mansion was a home to all of Brewster Hill's community creators, until the 1900s when the town increased population, work places and homes, making the mansion useless. **The Mansion was built in the 1790s. **The Founding Mansion was owned by Julian and Isabelle's brother, Benjamin Brewster. **The Mansion was used for town creators, who worked in making the town's community. **The Founding Mansion was used up until 1900s when the mansion was useless. **The Mansion was demolished in 1905. Community Places/Locals *'The Local Store - It was built in 1954. It is a store for the town's people to buy there groceries. **The Store was opened by town's people in 1954. **The Store is one of the places built by town's people including some houses. *'''The Brew Diner - '''The Diner was opened in 1966, by a town resident named Lillian Adrianna. The diner sells all kinds of foods including, Corndogs, Coffees and Healthy american foods. **The Diner was opened in 1966. **The Diner still exists today and is owned by Lillian Adrianna's descendent, Kessa Jestria. Category:Settlements Category:Towns